Dynamic Duo
by EbonyHale
Summary: Scorpius and Veronica are the ultimate partnership, the perfect pair ... the dynamic duo. Set 15 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Follow the adventures of the Malfoy twins and their constant battle against those deviant Potters.


Dynamic Duo Chapter1

The steam thinned for a moment and four people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and children. The resemblance to his father more pronounced than ever before. He was wearing a long set of black robes, buttoned to the top and stood with a black wooden cane in his hand. His long white blonde hair framed his face and drew attention to his pointed chin. Beside him stood a pair of twins, a boy and a girl who resembled their father as much as Albus resembled Harry.

"So these are Malfoy's children, Scorpius and Veronica?" asked Ron under his breath.

MEANWHILE...

Scorpius glared at his father.

"Is that them?" hissed Scorpius, his father nodded his head slowly but before he could answer, the train was rapidly filled.

"Quickly" Mrs. Malfoy said as she ushered him onto the train. "Veronica!" she called to her daughter. Veronica hugged her parents goodbye but before she was able to leave, her father leaned forward to whisper in her ear

"I love you darling, make me proud". Veronica blinked her pale grey eyes taking in her father's words for he was not the type to show much affection. She hugged him one last time before jumping onto the train waving at her parents until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Scorpius" Veronica called out uncertainly, looking for her brother.

"I'm going to go sit with some friends" Scorpius said to Veronica before disappearing into the crowd leaving Veronica alone. Veronica began to feel nervous; she was never on her own before. The train was noisy and crowded and she had always hated such places. Students were greeting each other, laughing and recounting stories from their summers. No one seemed to be left out except her. She walked around and stopped in front of a compartment where four third year girls were having a heated discussion.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah I can't believe they are letting them in"

"What if they try to attack us?"

"My father said never to speak to them"

"I heard their father was trialed for being a death eater"

"He was, my dad used to know him"

Veronica walked away quickly, _where is Scorpius? I have to find a compartment for myself._ Bumping into a few fifth year students, she made her way to the end.

"If you're sure then" She heard someone say.

A moment later a young boy with black hair and a perky expression came out of the compartment followed by a frizzy red haired girl. While they passed her the boy put a bag of coins in his pocket. She looked at the compartment door, _its empty _she thought.

After tightening her ponytail, she slid open the compartment door, to find it occupied by a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. "I'm sorry!" she mumbled quickly "I thought It was empty."

"No it's Ok you can stay" said the boy standing up "I'm Albus by the way"

"Oh I'm Veronica" She replied smiling as she took a seat opposite of Albus. "Is that your owl? It's so cute!"

"Thanks she's Hedwig" He said referring to the snowy owl fast asleep in her cage next to him.

"So, why are you sitting alone?" She asked him "Everyone else's compartments are full"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted time to myself" he said, not wanting to explain how everyone looked at him funny and kept asking him questions about his father. Albus was never fond of attention. Veronica looked in uncertainty at the door again, but Albus quickly continued. "My brother can be a real pain sometimes." Veronica smiled knowingly

"I know what you mean my brother just tried feeding me cricket crisps on the way to the station, they were nasty" She said, making a disgusted face. "Wanna try some?" she asked as she took out a bag of crisps, dropping her wand in the process. Albus picked it up

"Nice wand, what is it?" he asked, examining the wand

"Alder wood, the core is dragon heartstring bonded with doxy wings." she said, as she snatched her wand back.

"That's different" said Albus surprised by her change of tone, "mine is just chestnut with a phoenix feather for the core. Just then a smiling dimpled woman slid their door and asked "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Albus and Veronica went into the corridor. They got some of everything they saw: flavored beans, pumpkin pasties, cockroach clusters and lots of chocolate frogs.

"That'll be fourteen sickles and five knuts then dears." said the woman. Albus reached in his pocket when he remembered.

"Oh no, I lent my money to James" he said frantically looking around.

"It's Ok I'll pay" said Veronica reaching for her own money bag.

"No, I can't let you do that."

Veronica shrugged it off as she thanked the woman and carried their food back to the compartment.

"I will pay you back I promise"

It was a fun time, eating their way through all the pasties and sweets and comparing chocolate frog cards.

"What did you get this time?" asked a very full Veronica resting on her elbow

"Severus Snape" he said tossing it into his pile, but Veronica wasn't listening. She distinctly heard her brother calling her name.

"I think it's time we changed into our robes" she said getting up. "I'll go change in another compartment."

"Yeah sure" Albus said getting up as well. Veronica opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Spotting her brother she made her way towards him.

"There you are" he said "Where were you?" he asked without waiting for an answer "We're almost there, come sit in my compartment"

"Thank you Scorpius but I have all my things in the other one, I'll meet you in front of the train ok?" she asked and before he could say anything she slipped away.

A voice that woke up Hedwig and had her twittering madly echoed through the train: we will reach Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately.

_Where is Veronica?_ Albus thought feeling as if his insides were frozen. In less than an hour he will have to sit down in front of hundreds of students to be sorted and he didn't want to go through it alone.

Meanwhile Veronica quickly tightened her hair and reentered the compartment just then the train slowed right down and finally stopped.

Albus and Veronica got up and tried to make it to the front when a familiar voice stopped them

"Albus wait!" said the young boy Veronica saw earlier "where were you? Mom and Dad told me to take care of you but I can't do that if my little brother keeps disappearing"

"I didn't disappear" Albus argued as he tried to stay out of the way of people eager to get out of the train. "You were the one who left James"

"Potter over here!" yelled a grinning boy around the same age as James

"One second Teddy!" James yelled back

Veronica did a double take "Potter?" she asked her eyes dangerously slant "Your Albus _Potter_?" But before he could answer her he was shoved aside by a Slytherin fifth year trying to get out of the train and when he got back on his feet. Veronica was gone.


End file.
